Ouchi Fukuchi
Ouchi Fukuchi (福地 桜智, Fukuchi Ōchi) is one of the Eight Guardians in Harukanaru Toki no Naka de 5. He acts as the Byakko of Earth (地の白虎, Chi no Byakko) for his era's White Dragon Priestess. His starting political ideology is pro-shogunate. Role in Games Background Story Ouchi was born in Nagasaki as a descendant of the Demon Clan's nobility. He learned during his childhood that he would suffer racial prejudice because of his different hair and eye color, receiving several injuries from nameless strangers. A severe injury he received occurred across his chest and has yet to completely heal by the main setting. His father taught him the Demon Clan's legends and gave him the hairpin to signify his passage to leadership. Rather than seek revenge, Ouchi interpreted the discrimination as a mediocre reality and lived with it. His facial features allowed him to blend in with the scant foreigners and opened many doors for learning European language and culture. He excelled in his studies and fancied writing, his talents being noticed and recommended to the Tokugawa shogunate. Amami sensed Ouchi's true heritage and hired him to be his informant. Ouchi gained free passage to the minister's domain, Nijo Castle, and a comfortable residence for himself in the capital. Foreigners became common place in the capital, so Ouchi was tolerated by the locals. As long as he withheld his demon powers, he wouldn't be heavily persecuted. The demon gathered information during his leisure to aid his job and earned a reputation as an odd if reliable informant. He would compose articles and draw portraits for any merchant who requested for him. Women in the capital were smitten as he casually strolled the streets. His starstruck admirers dubbed him "Vendor of Dreams" (夢の屋, yume no ya), a nickname which was devoured by the rumor mill and his business associates. Ouchi is vaguely aware of his celebrity. Story Events In June 1864 Ouchi is delivering one of his routine reports to Amami and joins him at the window to see Yuki descending upon the parallel world. Ouchi fell in love at the first sight of her distant, floating figure. He asked Amami more about her, learning that she is the minister's guest and the White Dragon Priestess. Yuki first meets him while searching for the "Vendor of Dreams" early during her stay in the capital, bumping into him by accident within the streets. Ouchi worries about her hand and is relieved to see no injuries. He repeats the same concern for Miyako before leaving them. Amami introduces him by name when they return to Nijo Castle. He gradually begins to tail Yuki's group in the capital. He is too nervous to intercept them but yearns to join her. Before Yuki retires for the night at Nijo Castle, he discretely leaves her medicine to soothe her aches and a flower of his affections within her room. During the third day searching for the Four God talismans, Yuki and company catch him in the act. She coaxes him out from his peeping spot and unintentionally gains his favor by remembering his name. Regardless of whatever text option the player selects, Yuki invites Ouchi to join the party. He provides local knowledge and rumors for current events throughout the main story. Sometime off-screen, Amami orders Ouchi to replace the Four God talismans in Yuki's possession with near duplicates. The minister would get the real god talismans. Ouchi obeyed without question. He is brought to the modern world to witness Yinglong's destruction and regrets his decision when the Four Fiends are raised. Ashamed to have brought ruin to Yuki's home, Ouchi becomes a recluse within his capital residence and spends a year moping. When he receives news of Yuki's return, Ouchi follows her party from a distance. Yuki is trapped while trying to find the shogunate spy threatening the Satchou Alliance in Choushu. Ouchi rushes to her rescue. He explains his whereabouts in the last year and his hesitations for reuniting with her, unintentionally clearing his name of suspicion. Yuki unconditionally forgives him and repeats her wish for him to travel with her in private. He is moved to obey. In the original timeline, the alliance fails and Ouchi perishes with the parallel world's demise. Yuki reverts spacetime, and she makes her reunion with Ouchi one of her main objectives within the capital. She calls for him outside his place and forgives him once he is compelled to see her. Surprised by her knowledge of his actions yet glad to see her again, the demon rejoins her party. He is suspected to be the spy threatening Iemochi and the Satchou Alliance until the real culprit is caught through Ouchi and Komatsu's instinctive teamwork. He formally awakens as a guardian after the spy is imprisoned. The demon resumes his general activities in the various timelines. Kazahanaki has him in Edo due to his employment to Amami. In spite of his guilt for causing the Four Fiends, Ouchi follows Yuki's party in the city suburbs. Rindou lies about an injury on Yuki's leg to lure him out of hiding. Before he flees, the Dragon Gem chooses him as a guardian. Yuki convinces him to stay by placing her faith in him. He joins Yuki's side thenceforth. During the fire in Edo's streets, he inexplicably uses his demon powers to save a boy from burning wreckage. His actions worsen the public reception for the Yuki. He later investigates Zhulong for her. Ouchi stays within the parallel world in every ending. Personal Routes The group breaks while traveling in Choushu to ensure Iemochi's safety. Yuki stops Ouchi to fulfill her curiosity about his hair and hairpin. Ouchi elaborates its meaning and briefs her about the Demon Clan. He apologizes for his race being a hindrance to her; Yuki states her frank belief in him as a person to silence him. Ouchi's path for catching the spy is driven by Yuki's belief in his innocence. He is branded as a prime suspect due to his brief meeting with Amami, but she wishes to talk to him and learn the truth. Ouchi vanishes using his demon powers and tries to keep his distance from Yuki. Komatsu has a hunch of his intentions, letting the demon wander as he pleases. She briefly encounters him multiple times while simultaneously defending herself from the wandering undead. Ouchi promises to reveal his plans by nightfall near their inn. Returning to Komatsu's manor, Yuki receives a letter. Its antiquity makes it hard to read but she can make out Ouchi's pseudonym and an inquiry to meet her at once outside the mountain inn. Although she believes it is a forgery, Yuki goes alone because the writer's knowledge between Ouchi and her worries her. She is nearly crushed by a constructor's supply of logs when she arrives to the meeting place. Ouchi saves her and is informed of the fake letter. Distressed at the thought of her being hurt, Ouchi shares his knowledge of the "Exchange of Scars" curse to her. He is assured that the curse isn't in effect due to his observations from their first meeting. Feeling that the spy is backed into the corner, Ouchi reveals that he has dropped his loyalties to Amami. Since the shogunate spy appears to be focused on him, he left Yuki's group to act as a decoy. He has no clues who it could be but agrees to Komatsu's ploy to trap the spy: have Ouchi and Yuki wander the streets together. The plan works and the spy is revealed to be Otsuru, Okame's servant girl. The maid wanted the demon to appreciate her mistress; Ouchi barely registers her as he gushes over Yuki. With the hindrance gone and the shogun safe in Satsuma, Amami threatens to negate its importance by electing a new shogun. The group hurries to negotiate peace talks for the Satchou Alliance in the capital and split into two groups, Yuki going with the group to convince Saigou. Her party walks away from the manor's gates moments before one of the Mashira splashes a fast-acting poison on Yuki. Shun produces an antidote yet Yuki refuses to drink it. Empowered by a strong desire for her to live, Ouchi imbibes it and gives it to her mouth-to-mouth. Her life is saved, and they decide to rest at the Satsuma manor for the day. Yuki tries to brave a strong front, but Ouchi suspects her persistent frailty is caused by supernatural causes. He pleads her to be honest about her dwindling life force. She protests but gives into his pleas and assurance. When she comes clean before everyone the following morning, the group thank her for her honesty and agree to support her. They wish for her to rest while they handle negotiations. Since Yuki stubbornly wishes to use her priestess powers somehow, Komatsu assigns Ouchi to escort her for slaying vengeful spirits. They defeat a group, and Ouchi teleports to save a young boy from drowning in the river. Yuki is sadden when the boy hurls a rock at him in fear, but the demon rationalizes that the reaction is commonplace. She gazes at his bare chest while he instinctively adjusts his wet clothing to mourn the scars he has endured from his past. Ouchi is pleased by her kindness for him, thankful to be her guardian. They celebrate the purified river by scribbling their names with sticks in the sand. Ryouma greets them when they return in the evening and reports the good news for the alliance. He spots a small scratch along Yuki's neck and tells Ouchi to patch it up while leaving. The demon pales while inspecting it, recognizing it as one of his oldest injuries. He cuts his arm as an experiment to see if it will transfer to Yuki. The effects are not immediate, but more of his scars disappear from his body and slowly etch onto Yuki by the next day. Yuki rests at the inn to recover and is visited by Ouchi late at night. He surmises the curse activated when he gave her the antidote; time has only faded its potency. Petrified to have not found a cure, he confesses his fears of losing her. Amami is aware of the situation and appears before Ouchi after he excuses himself from her room. The god doesn't want to see Yuki disappear and offers the desperate Ouchi a solution: give himself up with a counter curse. Amami gives Ouchi an enchanted chain for the deal. The next morning Ouchi decides to use it. Yuki greets him and entertains his wishes to nap along the manor's walkway. While they lay down, Ouchi confesses his every endearment for her and apologizes for the curse's burden on her. Yuki doesn't suspect anything amiss until his eyes close and he stops breathing. She passes out from shock and Komatsu informs her of his death when she awakens the next evening. He gives her Ouchi's journal before leaving her alone to grieve. She reads it, moved to tears while she reads his everlasting concern and love for her. Though its divine powers are nearly depleted, the White Dragon answers her plea to start again. Yuki is willing to sacrifice any life she has to reunite with Ouchi. Their combined effort sends her back to the morning before Ouchi uses Amami's chain. Yuki hurries to his side and pleads for him to not use it. Deducing that she came from another future with her statements, he restates his opinion that her pain hurts him more than death and asks her to leave. She mutually returns his sentiments and tackles him in her distress to stay with him. Both cry for their woes and swear to live for for a new future together. Their renewed affections causes the chain to vanish from his hands. Satchou Alliance is formed without bloodshed and the path towards Amami lies open. The Mashira battle the group in an attempt to spare their master from facing them, perishing in the process. Kou conjures a vengeful spirit before vanishing from existence. Yuki and company decide to execute it before leaving. They save the same boy from the river again; this time the boy apologizes for his rudeness and bashfully thanks Ouchi for saving him. Yuki complements him as fine father material, unaware of its effect on Ouchi. After the couple defeat Amami, he accompanies Yuki to her world. Ouchi aspires to become an author and write books about the happiness she always brings him. Kazahanaki Ouchi focuses on the White Dragon Priestess legends. Rindou's ancestral records states she returns to heaven (her home world) after fulfilling her duties. His race and the prejudice against his people is brought to the forefront for the story. Ouchi informs her about demons while visiting her modern world home. When she remembers a childhood memory of her mother comforting her from her fear of the dark, he quietly resolves to part ways with her. Until their departure, he will record whatever moment he has beside Yuki and do everything he can to make her happy. Okame does the same by finding another love interest during his story. One day in the parallel world Ouchi leaves flowers in her room. Yuki remembers the first instance of the gift giving and goes to thank him. He is flattered to have left an impression from a year ago, replying that he wanted to ease her stress by some means through the flower's calming scent. Ouchi mentions his concern is centered on her recent failing health. The priestess believes he is aware of her life force dwindling and decides to tell him the truth. Before she can, Rindou interrupts and shoos her away. When she is out of sight, the gentlemen discuss the "Exchange of Scars" curse which is somehow still active in this timeline. They make an off-screen business arrangement to rid the curse. Rindou will use his onmyouji knowledge to dispel it, and Ouchi will lend his abilities to the Ichijo branch of the Tokugawa family. As Yuki's health becomes a concern, the demon uses their discreet ties to learn a method of restoring her vigor. After the fire hits the eastern regions of Edo, the group wanders the parallel world to keep vanquishing vengeful spirits. They are stopped on the streets by women flirting with Ouchi who seem unaware of his true race. They recognize Yuki as they approach and slur her as a failed priestess. Everyone is surprised when Ouchi reacts, intimidating them to keep their distance. In spite of the hostility directed towards her, Yuki wants to stay true to her duties. She wobbles due to her drained life force and is unable to hide her fatigue from the others. The suggestion to rest for the day is altered to be a hour rest at her insistence. Ouchi is entrusted to her and teleports them to Rindou's manor for the break. Away from the eyes of the others, he asks her if the White Dragon is responsible for her lethargy; Yuki struggles to answer directly for fear of worrying her comrades so he takes her silence as the truth. She is calmed by his kindness towards her and his promise to keep it a secret. Yuki keeps to her duties and, while gazing at the lotus pond in Rindou's manner, decides to remove the pendant he gave her to see how much of her body remains. She loses herself to her thoughts and anxieties until Ouchi approaches. Since she neglected to wear Rindou's pendant before answering him, the illusion over her vanishing arm is not in effect. She apologizes for the deception but restates her will to stay fast, thanking Ouchi's words of kindness for motivating her. He blames himself for telling her about Zhulong since it may have drove her to an early grave. Caught in the moment, he confesses his endearment for her and his genuine moment of hatred towards the people who decried her sincerity. If she were to sacrifice herself for those ungrateful to her, he would be ready to damn the world. Yuki pleas for him to reconsider and affirms that she is fighting for the future; she wishes for his continued gentleness to assure her. She eventually retires to her room while Ouchi contemplates how to save her. Oguri will permit her entrance to Edo Castle if she defeats the Four Fiends. Since the Ichijo branch favors the priestess, he orders Ouchi to restore her reputation by spreading positive publicity to the local through any means necessary. Yuki protests at the implication of lying to the people; Oguri advises working harder to make her accomplishments a reality. He gives Yuki a secret mission to prove her native home to him. She claims it is ruins without the parallel world's help, and he refuses to accept the claim at face value. Since he is unable to go with her between worlds, her task is to take a photograph from a high height to show him its commonplace scenery. If her group succeeds all of his conditions, the shogun will cooperate. The photo seems to be the easiest task for her to accomplish so she nervously lies that she needs to get something from her home. Everyone decides to take the chance to mentally prepare for the battles ahead, a sentiment which resounds when Yuki nearly topples from the trip. While they relax out of sight, a rested Yuki takes an instant camera with her and runs out of her house. She spots the ruins of a tall skyscraper and sluggishly climbs the stairs to its rooftop. Yuki is surprised by how tired she is, realizing that her life force is nearly gone. Before she can brood, Sou exclaims his astonishment at seeing her. They explain their reasons for being present in the unguarded moment, Yuki stating that she came to take a photo of the scenery. Both recover to resume their usual banter —Sou accusing her of hypocrisy, Yuki begging for reconciliation— when a vengeful spirit manifests behind Sou. Yuki notices it and shoves him out of harm's way, suffering a deep cut across her shin. She bears the pain to protect Sou, sacrificing one of her life pieces to instantly purify the specter. Her act tires her to the point she loses her footing and plummets over broken railing. Ouchi, who had noticed her absence from her room and teleported everywhere looking for her, sees her the moment she falls off the roof. He shouts for her to flip the White Dragon hourglass. She hears him and complies, the trip to spacetime warping the group to the outside of Rindou's manor on ground level. Ouchi catches her as she falls unconscious, everyone fretting the wound on her leg once they regain their surroundings. Rather than rush her to medical attention, Ouchi shuns them. He throws the hourglass towards them before using his powers to vanish with Yuki. Her comrades are left to worry about their disappearance with no clues of their whereabouts. They begrudgingly consider the possibility of misjudging Ouchi's integrity with the apparent abduction. Too wounded to think straight, Yuki comes down with a fever and spends three days utterly bedridden in a room she doesn't recognize. She is conscious a few moments each day, imploring a watching Ouchi to tell everyone that she is fine. He tells her to go back to sleep after tending to her. She dreams of the White Dragon calling out to her each night. On the fourth day she forces herself upright through the last bit of her fever and tries to open the door. She realizes it won't budge. Ouchi answers from the other side that it is protected by a demonic barrier; in her current state, she is powerless to break it. He enters and tells her that she is within his personal manor in Edo; since it is deep within Mount Nezu, he doesn't suspect many people will find it. When she optimistically insists on resuming her priestess duties without her hourglass, Ouchi tells her to not bother. He apprehends her when she persists. It sinks in for her that she is being held captive, but Ouchi's sudden coldness towards her is what truly scares Yuki. She shares her fright aloud but the situation does not change. Yuki falls unconscious from her fever and the shock, awakening to see Rindou's pendant gone. Before she entirely caves into fear she notices that she continues to receive several thoughtful accommodations. These acts convince Yuki to withhold any accusations against Ouchi until she learns the truth. A week after Yuki and Ouchi's disappearance, the townspeople are suddenly rejoicing the White Dragon Priestess for slaying the Four Fiends. They believe the anonymous newsletters because they can see the immediate effects. The others receive a copy themselves while walking the streets; on the back of one of the papers is a map and a tabloid that the priestess is being held captive at the location. Okame explores the area first and is surprised to hear Yuki from the window. Ouchi dismisses her to call for the authorities. He returns Rindou's pendant to her and collapses. She is alarmed by his injuries and the sensation of being rejuvenated. Okame returns with the other guardians but realizes there is no danger. The woman leaves them to their personal affair and promises to not call the authorities. No reasons remain for his silence so Ouchi explains his actions. Predicting that Yuki would keep ignoring her dwindling life force, Ouchi separated her from the White Dragon through his demonic barrier. It gave her time to recover from her crippling wound without interruptions, revealing the cost of the White Dragon powers to her comrades with Yuki's permission. Since they still had Oguri's requests to fulfill, Ouchi took it upon himself to defeat the Four Fiends. He then wrote about their defeat in Yuki's name to fulfill his end of the bargain. Learning from Rindou that a rare healing vengeful spirit was near Edo, Ouchi hunted for it in secret and used his powers to seal it within Rindou's pendant. Mindful of his crime and the expected prejudice he would suffer as a demon, he wrote the map to receive his punishment. Yuki is healthier due to his efforts; all that remains for her is to purify the remnant malevolence of the Four Fiends. Miyako gives him an earful, but he is otherwise forgiven once the misconceptions are cleared. Yuki goes with her Seiryu guardians to purify the miasma and is shocked when Ouchi distances himself from her. As she ponders the cause she remembers her moment of fright during the past week. She considers the typical reactions made towards demon and notices her mild rejection was no different. Her reflection about his personality and care for her has realize that she made a terrible mistake hurting him. Ouchi confesses to his comrades his apprehensions for the end of the conflict, believing that perhaps it's for best to avoid approaching her. They go to the modern world to retrieve the photo, the camera waiting at the Hasumi doorstep. Yuki figures Sou must have taken it and silently thanks him. She changes her objective to mending her spirit, yearning to apologize to Ouchi at the park. Miyako wishes to help her cousin despite her disapproval for Ouchi and ushers the group to give them time alone within the rose garden. Ouchi tries to shuffle out of sight when Yuki approaches, so she embraces his kneeling figure for her apology. She assures him that she harbors no grudges for what occurred and confesses her deeper intimacy for him. Ouchi is moved to tears and is confident to be by her side again. Oguri is pleased with their results and promises to make arrangements for their entry. Rindou shows her a copy of Ouchi's article to prove he stayed faithful to her. Next to the extravagant praise of her actions is a small scribble of text that reads "so the Vendor of Dream wishes". Ouchi muttered he did it at her request to not lie to the public. To reward the duo's efforts, Oguri arranges for the boy Ouchi had saved during the fire to thank them at Rindou's manor. After sharing a relaxing evening meal with Okame and her lover, the demon reiterates his appreciation for Yuki. He gives her a pack of seeds of the flower she liked. Since its a flower which blossoms year round, he will plant the same one in his garden to always remember her. Ouchi hopes she will do the same in her home world. Yuki is left speechless by his modest request. The three worlds are saved and everyone survives. Farewells are shared and Ouchi vanishes to his home world. Yuki is unwilling to part from him after realizing her love for him, telling her childhood friends that she will not go home. She gives them the flower seeds and requests for them to plant them at her home. With their blessings, she lives with Ouchi at his Edo manor. Ouchi is happy to accept her and seeks to compose a narrative describing her adventures as a priestess. As their flower garden blossoms, he hopes to always share the view with her. Character Information Development Ouchi was one of the hardest characters for the team to agree on, reportedly taking the longest to explain and understand during his creation. Ruby Party members sought to include a journalist to help establish the setting and provide quick exposition. They also wanted to have a character who ignores their surroundings and acts completely different before the protagonist. Ouchi's prototype was created when these two ideas fused into the same character. Genichirō Fukuchi was slated to enter, but the notion was dropped in favor of further establishing the parallel world as a fantasy setting. The main planner adds that the Ouchi renaming was done as a comfortable allusion to his historical base and to have one guardian be a demon character. Designers commented that he is a "floaty yet strong" figure who doesn't care too much about his public appearance, only seeking to cover up his scars. At the same time, his looks were made to be a sharp contrast to his personality. His hairpin required several takes to show on the PSP screen with enough detail that would satisfy the team. Developers agreed on his whip early within his creation because they believe it fits for tricky characters. The main planner stated that Ouchi was devised to be a whisperer so they wanted to hire for a deep voice that could be easily heard. Their alternative goal was to have a voice actor who could sound "sexy but pure" for the questionable lines made for his role. According to her account of the auditions, Takemoto's deliveries fit their image of Ouchi as intended. Takemoto had commented during Neoroma & Musou that he was embarrassed to say Ouchi's lovey-dovey lines and feels he failed his Neoromance stage debut portraying him. In his Girls-Style interview series he holds the blunt opinion of Ouchi being a stalker with an unfathomable appeal, but he enjoyed the change of pace and learning from the acting challenges the role presented. Personality This talented listener only had lenience for facts and information. Nothing else seemed to have registered with Ouchi, whether it be hateful scorn for his heritage, the fawning wails of his lady groupies, or praise from his business cohorts. His manners are compliant for several invitations to social gatherings, yet he would always refuse them. The demon would yield to local rules and authority without protest. He felt his mediocrity was a natural occurrence, living each day within a repetitive trance. Ouchi was neither bothered or wanting for a different life; he accepted it as it came. If it weren't for his attractive looks and his linguistic talents, it would be doubtful if anyone could remember him. Ouchi lived without a care until he fell in love with Yuki. The professedly tractable man is rendered into a skittish, blushing heap within seconds of receiving her attention. He truly believes her to be a "heavenly maiden" (天女, tennyo) of dazzling brilliance and worships her feats. As a result of his exaggerated preconception, Ouchi feels unworthy of approaching her. He tries to content himself to chronicling about his deepest joys within the journal he keeps within his robes, presenting her with humble offerings to assist her, and yearning for her from afar with a rapt gaze. Yuki is oblivious to his eccentric displays of affection towards her; she considers him a kind supporter and returns his gestures with innocuous courtesy. Ouchi's fanatic babbling seems to be an endless cycle of one-sided adulation. When Yuki begins to acknowledge his concerns, Ouchi's intimacy surpasses superficial levels of respect for her. He appreciates her perseverance and kindness towards others over herself. His greatest fear is being rejected by her, not due to an objectionable offense but by causing her unintentional physical or emotional harm. Seeing her in agony hurts him more than any injury he could suffer, increasing his protectiveness of her. He becomes grossly self-conscious of his heritage as time passes. Ouchi feels ashamed to sadden her with the racial prejudice he may suffer and asks forgiveness for any instance he feels is imposing on her. Yuki wishes to assure him otherwise but fears forcing her feelings upon him. Once the couple have consummated their mutual affections, it is customary for them to spend minutes apologizing to one another for the tiniest implications of offense. His flattery is treated as comedic relief by his comrades whenever it emerges; Chinami and Miyako are the ones to be seriously appalled by it. Chinami believes his behavior is unfitting for a man while Miyako thinks he is a creepy weirdo. Ouchi is despondent whenever the two draw away from him, oblivious to their reasons of discomfort. He appreciates their abilities and strong character. Ernest shares similar facial features and nearly the same height so his presence is relaxing to him. He enjoys Ryouma's outgoingness since it saves him the trouble of asking questions. Ouchi is envious of Shun once he learns he is childhood friends with Yuki; he sheepishly tries to become attached to him to learn childhood experiences with the object of his affections. Ouchi is distant towards Komatsu at first because he treated Yuki poorly. Yet he admits his respect for Komatsu when their intellect proves to work better together, sharing an unspoken bond of trust with him. Character Symbolism Ouchi's symbolic color is nandoiro, a rich blue with the barest hint of red and black mixed within it. When luxuries were banned during the Edo period, it was one of the few dark blues which were allowed to be dyed onto clothing. Its popularity spread towards conventional curtains or banners which would hang over storage facilities, hence the name "storehouse color". Around the same time, these structures were undergoing a cultural change of household importance; rather than hold possessions which couldn't fit within a home, they were being used to hide valuable mementos away from thieves and shogunate inspectors. Haruka adds a hint of turquoise to the shade. His symbolic item is the same flower he gives to Yuki during the story, the Chinese rose. Legends state the petals of a fully bloomed rose forms a perfect diagram of the Celestial stems and Twelve branches. The flower ties into another archaic faith of Sanshi, or three insects believed to have lived within the human body. These insects would record a person's daily deeds and emerge every sixty days to report their findings to the Jade Emperor. To ascend to the heavens, Sanshi were fabled to have used the Chinese rose. On these days, it was good luck to be kind to the flower. Alternatively, the flower was fabled to bloom only before a good person's house. Throughout contemporary China and the world, the flower is celebrated as a year round rose. It represents beauty and the purity of love within the Japanese flower language. All of his weapons are named after the archaic Buddhist decimals within time which are said to have been incalculable by mortal conventions. These increments of time are fabled to be felt with absolute awareness by immortals while mortals are too slow to comprehend them. Setsuna is thought to be faster than a microsecond. Kokuu is roughly described to be the exact moment in which a spirit passes through the empty void into the afterlife. Araya describes the instant an emotion enters the human mind. Nehan Jyakujo is the tick in time when a spirit is purged of worldly desires and becomes impermanent before Nirvana, the promised land of enlightenment. Quotes *"Would you... please accept this? It may be nowhere near as wonderful as the gift you gave me last month, but... Ahh... To be repaid with that radiant smile... I regret every instant I waste blinking. Could I... look at you for a little longer?" *"... I'm sorry. Did you say something?" *"She... She called me by my first name? (sigh)" *"What benevolence she has. Her heart is so radiant it blinds me!" *"Who should I thank for letting someone like me meet someone as wonderful as her?" *"I'm happy to do whatever she desires of me. It's all I can do for her." *"Um... uh, I will protect you so... Be careful." *"I-I didn't mean to presume... You seemed tired lately so, um..." *"Regarde moi, ma cherie." *"Letzte Rose in meinem Garten." *"Thank you... I will treasure this moment for the rest of my life." *"...Why do you look so sad?" *"Yuki? What's wrong? You look so down... Did you perhaps wake up from a bad dream?" :"That's not it. It's just... I knew it. The rice is burnt. So is the miso soup..." :"Maybe... we can try a soupy dish this morning. And then mix something in with the rice-" :"Ouchi, I'm sorry. Today, I really wanted to wake up early to make you breakfast. But it looks like-" :"Oh no, please raise your head... I'm the one who should say sorry. You have spent the evenings cleaning and preparing my clothes. The least I could do was wake up and make breakfast to repay you. ...But because of me, your face and hair are now covered in ash and soot." :"No no, don't feel that way. I did that on my own. I thought it's the time of year to change into lighter clothing... You even asked me to go to sleep earlier too. It seems every night I cause trouble for you... Did you get enough sleep?" :"You... You were worried about me?" ::~~Ouchi and Yuki; Harukanaru Toki no Naka de 5 Kazahanaki Fighting Style Ouchi has frail defense and attack ratings and starts weaker than most characters upon joining. Invest time in him and be rewarded with supportive capabilities that can be adapted to serve many situations. Team him up with Ryouma and Takasugi to form a wall of sturdy defense against bosses. Have him band with Komatsu and Ernest for a party of destructive sorcerers. Let him be with Chinami and Souji to support a quick hitting squad of fighters armed with every element. His passive ability may help shorten battles during level grinding. Kazahanaki improves his accuracy and evasion. The defense increase from his third~fifth weapons is easier to spot. His passive ability has been negated within this title. Ouchi can use Wood, Fire, and Metal seals for his weapons. Here are Ouchi's stats at level 50: :Attack: 71 :Defense: 66 :Magic: 87 :Speed: 83 Here are his stats at level 99: :Attack: 114 :Defense: 103 :Magic: 137 :Speed: 131 Special Abilities *'Resuscitation' (蘇生, sosei) :Unlocked - Level 10 :Cost - 4 Will :Resurrects one incapacitated ally. Can be leveled up to increase health restored for the revival. *'Illusion' (幻影, genei) :Unlocked - Level 15 :Cost - 4 Will :Increases evasion rates of current battle party. Can be leveled up to boost evasion rates. *'Outrider' (索敵, sakuteki) :Unlocked - Level 12 :Cost - 2 Will (outside battle and events only) :Temporarily negates preemptive attacks from enemies on the map. Enemies will avoid hunting Yuki but battles can still occur if the player runs into them. Can be leveled up to strengthen effects. *'Charm' (魅了, miryou) :Cost - none (passive) :If Ouchi is in the current fighting party, he may cause enemies to attack one another. Ineffective against solo bosses and Mashira. Weapons ;Sealing events *Ouchi's Story - Chapter 12 :Mount Funaoka; Parallel world ⇒ Park; Modern world :Defeat the vengeful spirit twice. Requires sacrificing a life piece to complete sequence. *Yuki's Story or Ouchi's Story - Chapter 5 :Mount Nezumi; Parallel world :Personal events can be skipped but do not trigger and fail his events throughout playthrough. Defeat the Four Fiends in the parallel world. Before heading to Edo Castle, go to the mountain and select Ouchi's name. Defeat Chi You. If the player chooses to quit fighting the beast once the party is defeated, it will not return. The player will need to restart the entire chapter for it to reemerge. Gallery Ouchi-modern-haruka5.jpg|Modern world portrait Ouchi-haruka5-theatrical.jpg|Haruka 5 live action theater production Category: Haruka Characters